1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and an apparatus for the same for controlling a displacement position of a displacement member provided in an electric actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric actuator has been hitherto used as a means for transporting a workpiece or the like. A control apparatus for controlling the electric actuator is provided with signal lines connected to a controller for selecting an arrival target position of a displacement member, and dedicated signal lines for displacing the displacement member to a position of a starting point.
As described above, the control apparatus for the electric actuator concerning the conventional technique requires the dedicated signal lines. Therefore, a problem arises in that it is necessary to provide a large number of signal lines for the control apparatus.